


The Making of a King

by elyssiar725



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The White Princess (TV), The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Henry's not gonna come in for a WHILE, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm thinking of this fic going until elizabeth/edward's death but who knows i might continue it, M/M, Multi, Politics, but once he gets there... oOH BOY, i might be making Richard seem like a villain.. i haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssiar725/pseuds/elyssiar725
Summary: Elizabeth of York, firstborn child of Edward IV and his Queen, Elizabeth Woodville is born a boy. Edward, Prince of Wales is a constant thorn in Lancastrian supporters sides.One small change affects the course of history, forever. After all, it is much easier to control a 12-year-old King than a 17-year-old. Edward is intelligent, ambitious, strong and determined to be a good ruler. But there are forces against him, Lancastrian uprisings that threaten his birthright, his own flesh and blood that conspire to take his throne, and most interesting to him, the last Lancastrian heir, Henry Tudor.Long may he reign.
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England, Edward IV of England/Elizabeth "Jane" Shore, Edward IV of England/Elizabeth Woodville, Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Henry VII of England, Isabel Neville/George Plantagenet Duke of Clarence, Jacquetta of Luxembourg/Richard Woodville
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. A Prince is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by past imperfect by @fandomsruinedmylife. It's really good, I'd recommend reading it. This is a complete work of fiction. While some events will have historical merit, most will not. I rated this fic mature, just because I'm not sure how much gore or detail I'm going to get into but there won't be anything explicit. I didn't edit this, so it might just be garbage.

February, 1466

Elizabeth Woodville thought the pain would never end. Another scream left her lips. Her mother, Jacquetta was petting her hair back soothingly. “It’s going to be all right, it’ll all be worth it in the end.” Elizabeth knew she was right, of course. While her ladies kept urging her on that was all she thought about. It will all be worth it in the end. You will give England it’s next King. Elizabeth screamed as she gave one final push. The babe began to wail loudly. Elizabeth gave a short laugh in relief. “It is a boy, your majesty! A healthy prince.” Elizabeth beamed as she was handed her son. A Prince, she thought. She could vaguely hear someone yell to ring the bells and send for the King. 

Elizabeth could not focus on anything but the baby. “You did well, he’s beautiful,” said her mother. Elizabeth hummed in agreement. Suddenly, her husband, Edward was by her bedside. Elizabeth thought she had never seen anyone grin so widely, but her face must have matched his. He kissed her lovingly, and Elizabeth could not help but break into another smile. “He’s perfect,” Edward said, placing a hand over the baby’s head. “He’s perfect and so are you.” She moved closer to him, and rested her forehead against his. She couldn’t believe how much her life had changed in the past two years. Never did she imagine she would be Queen of England, and so deeply in love. At times, it felt like a dream. “He should be called Edward,” Elizabeth said. Edward pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Elizabeth you have made me the happiest man in all the Christendom.” 

\-- 

A boy, he thought Elizabeth Woodville has given birth to a boy. While all of court was no doubt celebrating, Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick was not. He attempted to seem pleased for appearances sake, but he worried his mask was slipping. A commoner should not be wearing the crown. A commoner should not have given birth to the future King of England. If Warwick had gotten his way, it would be Bona of Savoy wearing the crown. The French would have been a helpful alliance, especially with the old king, Henry VI and his heir both still alive. Warwick’s power in court was slipping, and had been ever since the Woodvilles had taken charge. Still, he would not lose hope yet. It wouldn’t be long now before Edward got bored of her, and babies are known to be weak things, it may not even survive. Regardless, Warwick needed to be prepared for any outcome. If he would not return to Edward’s good graces, if Edward would not tire of the Woodvilles senseless blabbering, then he must be prepared to remove him. He was the Kingmaker after all. Didn’t Edward know that those who have been made, can be unmade. 

\-- 

Prince Edward was christened in a grand ceremony. The Queen mother, Duchess Cecily of York stood as godmother. While the Earl of Warwick and Elizabeth’s father, Richard Woodville, Earl of Rivers both stood as godfather. That ought to shut Warwick up for a while. King Edward thought. He noted that the man had seemed rather sour lately, no doubt angry with Edward for slighting a French alliance. Edward found that he did not care much, and he would not let Warwick’s pouting ruin his day. He was pleased to find that his mother seemed to be genuinely happy. When Elizabeth was first brought to court, Cecily was displeased with being uprooted by a knight’s daughter, and she did not hide her displeasurement very well. The celebrations after little Ned’s christening were almost as grand as the ceremony. 

“Warwick,” Edward grunted, as he approached the man. “Majesty,” the man replied, giving the King a small bow. Edward clapped Warwick on the shoulder and gave him a grin. “I have a job for you.” Warwick raised an eyebrow, clearly interested. “In a month’s time I wish for you to travel to France to discuss negotiations with the French and the Burgundians. My sister, Margaret is a great beauty and would no doubt be a lovely bride.” Edward told him. Warwick considered this. He did want an alliance with the French, and this was a job that Edward was trusting to him, not to the Woodvilles. Perhaps he was gaining his control back again. Warwick smiled at him, “Your majesty, I would be honoured to.” Edward clapped him on the shoulder once more, before leaving to entertain his guests. Warwick smirked as he left, things were beginning to look up. 

\--  
March, 1466

Elizabeth Woodville smiled down at her son. She could not believe how much he was growing in such a short period of time. “I think he is going to be a strong man,” she commented, “Tall, like his father.” Her mother smiled in response. They were seated in the nursery. Elizabeth was determined to spend as much time with her son as possible, knowing that he would be sent to Ludlow castle soon enough. “Is Edward still going to send him away in a years’ time?” Jacquetta asked. Elizabeth’s eyes grew watery. She knew this was coming, a Prince is expected to have his own household. “Yes,” she said quietly. “He says that Ned is the Prince of Wales, and he must do his duties,” Jacquetta nodded, and walked over to where Elizabeth was standing. She touched her arm, softly, and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “All will be well, my dear.” Elizabeth nodded in response. At times like these, Elizabeth thought it would have been better if she had given birth to a daughter. Her Ned, she must share with the rest of the Kingdom, but a daughter would be just hers. One more year is not enough time to spend with her son.

“I think I am going to ask him to appoint Anthony as Ned’s Governor,” Elizabeth said. Anthony was her brother. There was no one else she would trust with her son’s life. Plus, Edward seemed to like Anthony enough, and she would rather die than see someone like Warwick raising her son. “I imagine he’ll say yes,” Jacquetta responded, “He seems to genuinely trust and value the opinion of the Woodvilles. He just made your father treasurer.” Elizabeth nodded. “That won’t make Warwick happy when he returns from France.” 

\-- 

An attendant entered the room, pulling Edward’s attention away from the papers on his desk. “Your majesty, the Earl of Rivers is requesting entrance.” Edward nodded, “Let him in.” Edward’s father-in-law strolled in, giving the King a proper bow. Edward gave him a smile. “What can I help you with?” The Earl of Rivers gave him a smile. “The Earl of Warwick left for France earlier today to negotiate a marriage alliance for your sister, Margaret. I have come to ask you to favour the alliance with Burgundy over France.” He stated. Rivers regretted the words at first, perhaps he was too forward. But Edward did not look angry, only interested. He gestured for the Earl of Rivers to continue. “As you know, my wife, Jacquetta has ties to Burgundy.” Edward nodded in response. “An alliance with France will only end in disaster. The French have not forgotten the war led by Henry V, and Henry VI’s wife, Margaret of Anjou still has power there. Burgundy will be loyal, and a true friend to England.” Edward considered this for a moment. “You do make a good point, Rivers. An alliance with France may be no use to us in the long-run.” The Earl of Rivers nodded. “I’ll take what you said into consideration.” Edward said, dismissing him. Rivers gave another bow, and left the same way he entered. Edward did feel more inclined to make an alliance with Burgundy. Though he knew the Earl of Warwick favoured an alliance with France. Warwick would just have to get over it, he supposed. 

\--  
May 1466

When Warwick returned, there were rumours around court that the King favoured an alliance with Burgundy. Warwick was certain that he could speak to Edward, and change his mind. Burgundy is an enemy of France, and an alliance with them could destroy England’s relationship with the French for good. He was sure Edward would understand how important an alliance with France would be. Unless those Woodville peasants were whispering in his ear. Warwick thought. When he found Edward, he was speaking with his brother George, the Duke of Clarence. George wasn’t yet 17, but he was growing into a fine man. Warwick’s eldest daughter, Isabel was only two years younger than him, and he hoped he could convince Edward that they would be a good match. 

“Ah, Warwick!” Edward exclaimed, leaving his brother behind. “You’ve returned.” Edward pulled the man into a hug, and clapped him on the back. The pair began walking side by side. “How did the negotiations go?” He asked. “They went well, your majesty, if I may speak plainly, I think an alliance with France would be best for England,” Edward gave him a smile. He was confident in his decision, but he was not prepared for Warwick to get pouty again. “I’m sure you have your reasons, but I’ve decided to support an alliance with Burgundy instead.” Warwick’s smile fell. If Edward noticed, he didn’t say anything. “I have also decided that not only should there be a marriage for my sister, Margaret but also for my brother, George. Perhaps with the Duke of Burgundy’s daughter, Mary.” At this, Warwick stopped in his tracks. The family of Jacquetta of Luxembourg had ties to Burgundy, of course they would favour an alliance with them. Was it not bad enough that the Woodvilles, commoners, were being gifted with honours and powerful English marriage alliances? Now they had to mess with international matters as well? Warwick had to choose his next few words carefully. 

“I don’t think it is necessary for both Margaret and George to be tied to Burgundy.” Edward raised an eyebrow. Warwick took a breath. “Besides, I was thinking it would be to both of our benefits if George be betrothed to my daughter, Isabel.” Edward let out a laugh, and Warwick was taken aback. “Oh? And how do you suppose that?” Edward asked. Edward’s smile faded and his features darkened slightly. He was fed up with Warwick policing his decisions. “We will make an alliance with Burgundy, and both Margaret and George will be offered. My brother will not be marrying Isabel. Good day.” With that, Edward strode away. Well that couldn’t have gone worse Warwick thought. Warwick was beginning to think he was viewing the situation like a child. He had too much hope for Edward, he was a fool to ever think the Woodvilles’ hold on him would seize. No, Warwick would just have to tackle this from another angle, and for that he needed the Duke of Clarence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so far baby Edward is not making too many changes, most of what happened in his chapter is true to history. But he will soon! I think I'll do a three year time jump into the next chapter. Since Elizabeth was born Edward, when the actual Edward and Richard are born, they'll be named Richard and George (most likely). Prince Edward will be mostly referred to as Ned to avoid confusion. Obviously this work is fiction but I'm trying to make it as historical based as possible. Cecily of York did not like Elizabeth Woodville at first but I think her grandchild being born a son would have made her gotten over that pretty quick. In my opinion, Edward is favouring the Woodvilles more and more since he got an heir so quickly which would just make Warwick more desperate. Please, please, please comment!! I would love to hear feedback.


	2. A Storm is Just Over the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry it took so long, these past few weeks have been crazy, the third chapter will be up much sooner. Leave kudos and comments please!

January, 1469

“You’re playing a dangerous game here, Warwick.” The Duke of Clarence was serious, and had a look on his face that was borderline fury. No, not fury, Warwick thought, fear. He had every right to be scared, considering what Warwick was asking him to do. Warwick let out a huff. “Think, George, really think. How can England be run properly when those Woodville peasants are the only ones Edward will listen to. This country will be in ruins.” 

“This country will be in ruins if we have another civil war,” George snapped back. He hated this plan. Every detail of it. It was true that Edward was taking his counsel less and less lately, but he wouldn’t cast George aside. Right? Part of George wanted to believe that Warwick was right. His own father died when he was ten, and everyday memories of him fleeted from George’s mind. Warwick was the only father he ever knew, and he had been a father figure to Edward too. Surely, Warwick wants what is best for England and the sons of York. Another part of George, a darker part whispered to him the glories of becoming King. Of having a true legacy, and not having to hide in his elder brother’s shadow. 

Warwick watched as the gears turned in George’s head. He could get him on board, he knew it. “The Woodvilles know nothing of politics, George. They are already making poor decisions.” The Duke of Clarence did not respond. Warwick knew this was necessary. The only thing that bothered him was the boy, the Prince of Wales. Elizabeth Woodville’s other spawn, (the toddler Princess Elizabeth) was only a girl, and she was with child again. Warwick prayed she would give birth to another girl. In England, Princesses are good for making alliances but hold no political power. Princes, even boy Princes are symbolic. Men will rally behind them. Even if Warwick could get George on the throne, the Prince of Wales would still live. A smart man would get rid of him. But the boy is only two, three by next month, but still too young for Warwick to kill. The guilt would be too heavy. “I suppose you’re right.” 

George’s words tore Warwick from his thoughts. The Duke of Clarence was pacing, and not looking at him. “I’ve been voicing my ideas for England. Good, ideas and still Edward would rather listen to those low-borns.” Warwick tried not to smirk. He had him. “I’m sure your counsel is most helpful, your grace.” George turned to look at him. He hesitated, then moved closer to the Earl of Warwick. “If we are to do this….what plan do you have?” 

March, 1469 

It seemed that God was listening to Warwick’s prayers, as on March 20, Elizabeth Woodville gave birth to another Princess, named after Edward’s mother Cecily. Hopefully she will never spawn another boy again. It is much easier to get rid of one Prince than two. “You looked pleased,” his wife, Anne Beauchamp said to him. He smiled at her. “How can I not be? We are celebrating the birth of England’s new Princess, it is a joyous day.” Anne gave him a smile, but he could see in her eyes that she did not quite believe him. Anne Beauchamp knew her husband well enough to know that he was plotting something, she only didn’t know what. 

Edward was beaming as he showed his daughter off to the court. His Queen, Elizabeth was still resting from the birth. He only wished his son, little Ned could be here, but he was off in Wales. He would be brought back to court soon enough, for the King’s birthday and so he can meet his new sister. 

\-- 

The King and Queen of England sat across from each other, a card game being played between them. It was dark out, but there was a roaring fire to give them light. Elizabeth watched affectionately as Edward concentrated on his next move, his brow furrowed. Nearly 5 years of marriage and her heart still leapt at the sight of him, just as it did when she first met him under that Oak Tree. “What is it?” Edward asked. He could feel her eyes on him. He looked up from his cards to look at her. Elizabeth smiled at him warmly, and Edward couldn’t help but smile back. “Nothing,” she responded, “I’m just happy.” 

Edward took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it gently. Elizabeth knew of the whispers. Of how he was a womanizer. Of how he brought others to their marital bed while she was with child. She couldn’t bring herself to care. Edward looked at her as if she was his whole world. Others may share his bed but never his heart. He is mine and I am his, Elizabeth thought. Forever. 

April, 1469

Queen Elizabeth sat on her throne, trying to hide her excitement. She reminded herself that she was a Queen, and had to gather her composure. Though, it was difficult. Her Ned, her little Prince would be arriving at court shortly. She hadn’t seen him since his 3rd birthday in February. Though Elizabeth knew how important it was for her to give birth to another son, she was happy her last two pregnancies resulted in girls. Princes were meant for England, but her Princesses she could keep close to her. Princess Cecily was only a month old and in the nursery, but Princess Elizabeth was almost two and sat on her father’s lap. 

“The Prince of Wales!” a Courtier called. Elizabeth Woodville sat up straighter in her throne, Edward smiled watching his wife’s visual excitement. The Prince of Wales walked with every bit of grace expected of him. Behind him were his attendants and Elizabeth’s brother, Anthony. Elizabeth’s eyes watered as he approached the thrones. Ned gave an elegant bow. The King turned to his wife, and placed their daughter in her arms. Edward stood and placed his hands on the Prince’s shoulders. “Welcome to court, my boy,”. The courtiers surrounding them cheered. Edward nudged Ned on, to greet his mother. Elizabeth met him halfway, and hugged him tightly, not caring that her reaction would likely cause some gossip. “Oh my dear boy,” she cried, caressing his face. “You have grown so much in the past few months,” 

\-- 

The Duke of Clarence was displeased, to say the least. As time went on, he found himself going back and forth on the Earl of Warwick’s plan. He loved his brother and was loyal to his family but he couldn’t help but feel slighted. The Woodvilles were always by the King’s side. Edward was dishonouring George, Warwick and their younger brother Richard with the way he raises the Woodville family. Warwick’s whispers were getting to him, but he couldn’t help but listen. Anthony Woodville should not have been appointed as Ned’s Governor, George should have. At court, Edward keeps his father-in-law, The Earl of Rivers, and his other brother-in-law, John Woodville with him constantly, when it should be Warwick and George by his side. 

George knew Warwick was right. This was necessary. It isn’t about dethroning Edward, but about dethroning the Woodvilles. Besides, he knew the alternative. Soon, Edward would find a Woodville cousin to marry George to, there were already rumours about it. George would much rather marry Warwick’s daughter, Isabel, who he admittedly found to be rather pretty, and who came from Noble-birth and wealth. 

The Duke of Clarence found Warwick in the corner, brooding. No doubt he was displeased as well, to see the Woodville family paraded around court. Warwick heard George approaching. “I think Edward will honour Anthony Woodville with an earldom before the Princes goes back to Wales.” George let out a huff in response. “I think you’re right Warwick,” The man in question turned to the Duke of Clarence, a puzzled look on his face. “The Woodvilles have risen far too high. It’s high-time they learn their place.” 

The Earl of Warwick clapped George on the shoulder. “I wholeheartedly agree.” 

\-- 

“Don’t worry! I’ll save you from the She-Wolf and her men!” Elizabeth Woodville watched as her son played. He was playing with a few other boys, three she recognized, George Neville -- Warwick’s nephew --, John Devereux, the son of Walter Devereux, 8th Baron Ferrers of Chartley and Edward Hastings, son of William Hastings, 1st Baron Hastings. Her Ned, and Hastings’ son were play fighting with wooden swords. The Prince of Wales had recently been told exaggerated stories of the war against Henry VI and his Queen, Margaret of Anjou. Ned knocked his friend over and pushed through to the other boys “For York!” He yelled. 

Elizabeth smiled. Her mother, Jacquetta over her shoulder. “It seems he will be a warrior, just like his father,” she noted. Elizabeth nodded. “He certainly has the spirit,” Suddenly Elizabeth’s features turned serious, “And I fear he will need it.” The noise of the boys yelling and playing seemed to be farther away. Elizabeth grabbed her mother’s hands. “I am worried,” she admitted. “There are enemies out there. I cannot help but feel the Lancastrian faction is just biding their time.” Jacquetta shook her head, and squeezed her daughter’s hand. “You mustn’t worry, God has a plan for you, the King, and your son. Trust in His plan, and everything will go well.”

“I hope you are right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will start with George and Isabel's wedding! In this story Princess Elizabeth is historically based off of Mary of York, who died young, I think I'm going to keep it that way, not sure yet. Princess Cecily is historically based off the actually Cecily of York. I'm going to bring in Margaret Beaufort soon, and Elizabeth Shore. Also this chapter I realized Richard III hasn't been introduced yet, but he will definitely be in the next chapter! Leave reviews, any and all criticism is welcome!!


End file.
